User blog:KyuuAL/Mahjong Achievement List
The following are a list of "achievements" to mahjong. This list is devised by myself with the help of others across the Internet. Scoring * Double Baiman : Be one of two double ron winners, with both hands baiman or greater * Plus Minuses :* +90 game :* +100 game :* +125 game :* +150 game :* +200 game * Phoenix Sen-ten : Comeback to win after dropping under 1000 points during a game * Deathly Win : Comeback to win after dropping to 0 points exactly during a game * Power Nomi : 1 han 110 fu hand * Double Power : 2 han 110 fu hand * Smallest Mangan : 3 han mangan hand * Reverse Saki : When someone else calls a kan that results in you getting +/- 0. * Yakitori Win : Win a game without winning a hand * Deep Hole : Knock a player less than negative 80 * Zero Finish : Finish a game with exactly 0 points * Tie for the Win : Have a tied score for first place, but win based off of the tie-breaker * Back to Square One : Finish a game with the same number of starting points as the beginning, after a combination of point losses and gains equal to that of zero * Back to Square Two : Finish a game with the same number of starting points as the beginning, after a combination of point losses and gains equal to that of zero involving point exchanges of mangan or greater Discards * Nagashi : Nagashi mangan * Empty Pile : Your first 12 discards are taken by the other players * Dora Drop : Your first 4 discards are dora * Ura Drop : Your first 4 discards are ura-dora * Picky Steal : Limit hand development to discards called from one player, and winning the hand from the same player Dora-based * Dora Magnet : Win with possession of all revealed dora in a hand * Triple dora : Win with possession of at least a single dora marked by 3 dora indicators (either by kan and/or ura) * Quad dora : Win with possession of at least a single dora marked by 4 dora indicators (either by kan and/or ura) * Maxed dora : Win with possession of a single red-5 marked by 4 dora indicators (either by kan and/or ura) * Dora Ten : Score 10+ dora * Kazoe-Nomi : Kazoe-yakuman, scoring 1-han with 12+ dora * Unassisted Baiman : Baiman without dora * Unassisted Sanbaiman : Sanbaiman without dora * Unassisted Yakuman : Kazoe-yakuman without dora Yaku-based * Kokushi Pinfu : Take a Kyuushu Kyuuhai dealt hand and transform it into a pinfu * Double West Win : Win the game with Double West * Deja Vu : Score the same exact hand twice in a game * Pairless Seven : Chii Toi without starting with a pair Riichi-based * Riichi Four : Riichi four consecutive hands and win with each * Triple Riichi Smash : Escape a triple riichi situation (3-players in riichi) by winning with a baiman+ hand * Double Riichi Ron : Call Ron on someone's dicarded Double Riichi tile Kan-based * Just Rinshan : Rinshan nomi * Kan Kan Tsumo : Rinshan after 2 consecutive kans * Kan Kan Kan Tsumo : Rinshan after 3 consecutive kans (See Saki (1)) * Three Kans : San Kansu * Four Kans : Suu Kansu * Saki Yakuman : Yakuman with rinshan * Just Chankan : Chankan nomi * Chankan Plus : Chankan plus other yaku * Chankan Hell : Chankan with a Kachan * Kan Block : Deprive another player by possessing all possible waits with kans Haitei/Houtei * One Moon : Haitei nomi * One River : Houtei nomi * Moon Target : Riichi Haitei Ippatsu Tsumo (see The Koromo) Other yaku combinations * Triplet-Quad Combo : Tanyao, Toi Toi, San Ankou, San Kansu * End Copies : Junchan, Sanshoku * Doubled Ends : Junchan, Sanshoku, Iipeiko * Pure Ryan : Chinittsu, Ryanpeiko * Pure Ryan Ends : Chinittsu, Ryanpeiko, Junchan * Solid Pairs : Chinittsu, Chii Toitsu * Four Copies : Ryanpeiko, with both Iipeikos the same number sequences * Max Han : Riichi, Ippatsu, San Ankou, San Kansu, Shousangen, Honittsu, Honroutou, Toi Toi, Double Tong/Nan and Dora 32 (Total han: 51) Yakuman * One Dragon : Daisangen, starting with just a pair of one sangenpai * Long Thirteen : Kokushi Musou, starting with less than 6 elements * Dragonless Greens : Ryuu Iisou, without hatsu * Endless Nine : Chuuren Poutou, starting without any terminals * Furry Chuu : Churren Poutou while furiten * Luck yakuman: : Tenhou, Chihou * 2X : Double yakuman * 3X : Triple yakuman * 4X : Quadruple yakuman * 5X : Quintuple yakuman * The Ultimate Yakuman : Tenhou, Daisusshi, Suu Ankou, Tsu Iisou, Suu Kansu (All in one hand) * POW : Score yakuman with the Pao Rule * Yakuman Cockblock : Preventing opponent yakuman * Yakuman Again : Score yakuman+ with at least two hands during a game * Yakuman Transition : Achieve tenpai yakuman, break tenpai, and then morph the hand into another yakuman tenpai * Yakuman Fail : Score a yakuman and still lose the game * Out of Nothing : Score a yakuman with no part of the hand dealt. : Examples: Kokushi without starting any of the honor/terminals, Chuuren Poutou without starting a tile of a particular suit, Ryuu Iisou without starting any green tiles, etc. * Yakuman Anyways : "Win" a yakuman hand but decline the win, only to score yakuman later anyways Opponent * Cast into Hell: : Sending a player into the negative * Doublecast to Hell : Sending two players into the negative * All Hellbound : Sending all three players into the negative Folly * Death by Yakuman : Dying to a yakuman * Yakuman Challenger : Declare riichi against obvious or exposed yakuman hands * Tenhou Decline : Double riichi furiten * Yakuman Decline : Decline the win to a yakuman * Pow, Right in the Kisser : Playing into a Pao Rule * Discarded Kokushi : Calling Kyuushuu Kyuuhai with a Kokushi tenpai * So Close, yet So Far : Score between 29,500 to 29,900 in Orasu, and fail to win the game * Double Renhou : Declare double riichi, only to fall into double ron on riichi discard * Double Baiman : Play into double ron, where both are baiman+ Real life * Real Life Jong : Play the game in real life * Tourny : Tournament participation Tenhou.net * R2000 * Joukyuu * Tokujou * Houou * Your highest Kyuu/Dan ranking * Play 500 games * Play 1,000 games * Play 2,000 games * Play 5,000 games * Play 10,000 games Saki character based * The Kuro : Win a hand containing all the doras. * The Saki I : Win by rinshan kaihou after 3 kans in a row * The Saki II : Score +/-0 for 3 games in a row * The Saki III : Go from 2-shanten to tenpai relying on the dead wall * The Saki IV : Score rinshan at least 3 hands in a row * The Yuuki : Win with a dealer baiman or more in the first hand, and then go on to lose the match * The Nodoka : Win a perfect game. * The Hisa : Win a hand after deliberately discarding a 5+ way wait for a hell pair wait. * The Koromo : Win a hand on the last tile, after declaring riichi on the last possible opportunity by discarding the tile you just picked up. In other words, Riichi, Haitei, Tsumo. * The Toyone : Every time someone declares riichi, you must immediately follow it up with a riichi of your own, and then win off the first tile discarded by the person who declared riichi. Only counts if this happens at least twice in one hanchan. * The Sumire : At the start of every hand, pick a player. You may only win the hand by ron off that player. Place first at the end of a complete hanchan by doing this. * The Kasumi : Win a hand having not drawn (including in your initial hand) any tiles of two of the suits. First round wins do not count. * The Yumi I : Win with a Kokushi and Chankan off a concealed kan. * The Yumi II : Break a tenpai hand and rearrange a new tenpai hand to win via Chankan. * The Yuu : Win a hanchan, using only tiles which have red on them. * The Teru : Win 5 or more consecutive hands, with every hand being worth more than the one before. * The Takami : Set up a situation where Takami would be guaranteed to self draw a yakuman in the final round. * The Hatsumi : Get one of the wind-based yakuman both times you are in the north seat. * The Toki : Win with an ippatsu tsumo after every time you declare riichi. You must not win with a concealed hand without declaring riichi, and you must not play into another hand at any point. You must win the hanchan by doing this. Other anime-based * Rising Sun (Legend of Koizumi) : Kokushi-13 winning with 1-pin * Chombo Deny : Deliberately deny a player's baiman+ hand via chombo Category:Blog posts